Life of Betrayal
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: His life was like living hell, nothing was ever right for him...but now it was going beyond his capacity, when his own best friend betrayed him.


**Again…a new fic…I don't know why but I tend to start new fics even when my old ones are incomplete! AU! OOC! You are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Life of Betrayal

Chapter 1

SNAFU!

Gray, 16 year old high schooler, has been subjected to bullying since his childhood. Either it be because of him being a good soccer player or something else, he was always bullied, like now.

"Oh so Mr. I am a good soccer player isn't going to put up a fight" Gajeel taunted as Gray just glared at him. He fully well was aware that he can easily beat this walking shop of piercings but he didn't wanted to be caught fighting or even be included in that range of students. Since the first incident of bullying, his mother had always told him to endure it till he was able to and to only fight back when it was getting really out of hand and he wasn't one of those who will dis obey their guardians.

"Glaring at us like that, you sure have gotten some guts" Laxus said as he picked the inferior sophomore by the collar of his shirt and raised his hand to punch him when suddenly Natsu arrived.

"Hey Laxus, gramps is calling you" he said as Laxus threw Gray and went to his grandpa's office. Gajeel and others also went away as Natsu helped Gray.

"Hey, you alright icy brain?" Natsu asked as Gray just nodded while gathering his bag and blazer.

"Yeah am fine charcoal mouth" Gray answered as Natsu was just going to return an insult back when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Natsu do you wanna come or not?" Lucy asked over as she and a bunch of more friends went outside the gate of the Fairy High.

"Coming!" Natsu yelled over as he waved a quick bye to his best friend, he will not even in hell admit it though, as Gray returned the gesture. As the tuft of sakura vanished away with the others, Gray went towards his way. He currently lived with his cousins and aunt as his parents were killed by a killer named Deliora when he was just 5. He went towards his place and after just a walk of 10 minutes he was standing in front of the two storey modern style house. He opened the gate and entered. He rang the door bell as voices of feet hitting the wooden floor were heard. The door opened with a click to reveal a teenager of 18 years with silver hair.

"Hey Lyon, fancy seeing you are in reality at home" Gray said as he entered while closing the door behind him as Lyon scoffed before punching Gray lightly on the shoulder.

"I just completed with the project faster than I had thought I will so I have three whole days to spend with you all." Lyon said as Gray looked at him.

"Quite a surprise" he muttered as the silver haired lad went inside as Gray followed him to spot the pink hair of his little sis.

"Hey Meredy!" he said as Meredy turned to see him back as she got up and went towards Gray.

"Hey Gray, will you teach me how to play this game?" she asked Gray as he nodded when two women with jet black hair entered the room.

"Oh you are back Gray" Ultear said as Gray scoffed at her greeting.

"No I am not" Gray said sarcastically as Lyon snickered at the face Ultear made before throwing a cookery book at the raven head.

"What was that for?!" Gray said as he threw the book back at Ultear who tuned to her left as the book went past her and into the wall.

"I am your elder sis, so treat me with some respect" Ultear said as Ul sighed before smiling slightly at her ever so lively family. She knew about the regular bullying incidents the raven has to pass through everyday but whatever she did was futile. She even had complained in the school but it had only made it worse.

"Gray go change first, Meredy Lyon will play with you till then. Dinner will be ready soon" Ul said as Gray went upstairs to his room as Lyon headed to teach Meredy how to play the video game while Ultear helped her mother with the cooking as she was also learning how to cook after burning the whole kitchen down in the school. Gray entered his room and locked the door before slumping down on the ground. He stripped his shirt to look at the bruises covering his chest and arms. He involuntarily let a groan of pain escape his lips as he stood up to change. It was a really tough task to keep all of this a secret and to perform his daily things like he was normal. He went inside the shower room and allowed the icy cold water run down his abused body. A sigh escaped his lips as the pain was numbed by the extremely cold water. After sometime he turned off the shower and dried himself with his towel. After he was fully dry he pulled on a full sleeved black shirt and a pair of denim shorts. He looked in the mirror to make sure that none of the bruises was visible. After making sure he went out of the room and downstairs. He entered the dining room to see that everyone was already sitting there, waiting for him.

"What took you so long chickpea?" Lyon asked as Gray just shrugged and sat down on his seat. All of them started eating while Ultear proudly declared that she was the one who had cooked the rice at which Lyon had commented.

"That's why half of them are over cooked while the other half are still raw" he said as he chewed on the rice. Ultear fumed as she glared at her brother before stabbing the poor plate of salad with her fork. After the dinner Gray directly went to sleep because he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his façade long enough in front of his aunt and cousins. He flopped down on his bed and cringed slightly from the pain that erupted from his bruised back. He shifted to his side while closing his eyes. Just as he closed his eyes the damned face of the fucking killer Deliora came in front of his view. He sat up with a jerk, forgetting about his injuries when suddenly flaring pain coursed through his body. He noticed the time on his digital clock to see that it was only 6 in the morning, still 1 hour left for Ultear to come and wake him up for school. Going to sleep again was useless as that damned nightmare will only make a comeback and haunt him more than he already was. He got off his bed and went inside the bathroom. He did his morning rituals then headed straight to the dining table to see that Ul was making breakfast.

"Morning" he muttered as Ul looked at him surprised.

"Hey Gray you are alright, right? It so unlikely for you to wake up so soon" she said as she served him his share of breakfast which was a toast, omelet, salad and a glass of juice, light and sufficient.

"Morn" Meredy came in while rubbing her eyes and dragging her bunny with her. Ul placed her share on the table too as the pink head started eating like a hungry elephant.

"I will be going now" Gray said as he got up and place his dishes in the sink. He took his bag and ran out towards the school. Till he reached the school building more than half of the student population was filled inside the campus. He went into the building and into his class, ignoring the looks others gave him. He went into his class and plopped down on his seat.

"Hey Gray! Are you feeling ill?" Loki asked as he came and sat on the seat beside Gray's. Gray just glared at him from the corner of his eyes as he fully well caught what the strawberry blonde was trying to imply.

"Shut up Loki, don't piss me off any further" he said while glaring. Loki just chuckled lightly before nodding.

"If that's what you want Ice Prince" he said, trying to tease the raven further.

"Don't call me that!" Gray said while facing Loki and that's when the blonde guy noticed the slight dark circles under his bestie's eyes.

"Gray, have you been sleeping well?" he asked when Gray abruptly turned his face away from the calculating eyes of the famed Leo of the soccer team.

"Yeah…" he answered, his eyes glued to the tree outside the window.

"That doesn't sound too reassuring" Loki muttered when a mop of pink hair came in yelling a loud 'Ohayo!'.

"Hey guys! What were you both talking about?" he asked while sitting in his usual seat, in front of Loki.

"Nothing of importance" Gray said while sending _the _look to Loki, which said if-you-dare-speak-anything-related-to-me-at-all-I-will-personally-see-that-no-girl-ever-comes-near-you.

"Gray, Loki are you both free today?" Natsu asked, his eyes glinting while he rummaged through his bag for something. Loki nodded his head but Gray shook his denial.

"Nope, sorry but I have some important things to attend to" he said in monotone which he only used when he was talking about something he didn't want to speak of or to someone with whom he didn't wanted to speak to.

"Aww man! And I just got my hands on the tickets for the new horror movie which was going to be released today!" Natsu whined as he showed three tickets of the said movie. He gave one to Loki but still Gray wasn't going to come.

"You can give it Lucy or someone, I am sure they will like to go with you both" Gray said as Natsu just pouted.

"Okay fine, Loki meet me at the town square at 8 tonight" he said when the teacher came and the classes started. The day went by like normal just that Gray, fortunately, didn't had to go through another episode of beating today too or he himself wasn't too sure that if he will even be able to hide it anymore. He walked normally, well he tried to, but his right leg was just as hell beating in pain. He somehow reached his home and was just going to ring the bell when the door was thrown open and severe yelling surrounded the area. Just as the door had opened, a man likely 2 or 3 years older than Ul came out and pushed him to the side roughly. The force of the push was enough to send him tumbling on his butt. A slight wince escaped his lips when he looked up to see his uncle, Ul's husband, Drake was standing in front of him. His face was contorted in anger while he growled at the raven head on the ground. Ul came behind him while crying, she seemed like she still haven't seen what or who Drake was looking at.

"Drake, please listen! Please, stop blaming him! It isn't Gray's fault so please! I know there were some kind of misunderstandings between you and Silver but please! He has got nothing to do with it so why-!" Ul stopped mid way when she noticed the high schooler sitting on the grassy lawn while he looked wide eyed at the commotion taking place there.

"Ul this is the reason! HE is the reason why! You always stand up for him! Never have you taken a notice on me, have you! Since he had arrived in our, no, my house everything between you and me had been declared over! I am leaving!" Drake said as he went inside his car and drove off. Ul was left crying as she fell on her knees beside the door. Meredy hugged her from behind while bawling loudly. Ultear and Lyon were no better but knew how to control themselves. As for Gray, he still wasn't able to take in what had just transpired in front of him. He was just left on the ground like that until Lyon came over to him and crouched down at his level.

"Gray…" he started but no further words accompanied it. He just looked at the hurt filled eyes of his cousin bro who was just staring into space. Ultear helped her mom and sister inside, leaving the two boys outside to give them some privacy.

"It is my fault, all of this is my fault that uncle left aunt and now…why am I so pathetic Lyon? Why?" Gray asked as he faced Lyon with his bangs covering his eyes. Lyon just looked at him before facing the ground.

"Gray" he faced the said raven head "I don't want you to ever say this again. You aren't pathetic, weak or anything undignified! Stop being such a sissy! Please Gray, this is not your fault. In fact it is no one's fault. This was bound to happen so it just-it just happened. Please don't blame yourself." Lyon said while making Gray stand up. Gray just nodded numbly before entering the home and up into his room. He didn't have the courage to face anybody else any more. Especially after when he knew that he was the reason of all this, even if his aunt and Lyon were telling him he wasn't, still he can't help but think that whatever his uncle had said has been correct. If only he wouldn't have been here, then all of his aunt's family would've been living happily. He just changed his clothes into a black tee and black jeans. After all today was _that_ day. Suddenly there was a knock at the door of his room. He went and opened the door to see Ul standing there.

"Gray, don't bla-" Ur was stopped mid-sentence by Gray.

"I am sorry aunt. Please don't tell me that I am not the one to be blamed because it is crystal clear that all this is happening because I am here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere" he said and went past his aunt. He went downstairs, his eyes looking at the ground and nothing else. He just went out of the door and towards his destination. He passed through several places and finally reached to his destination. The graveyard on top of the hill. He entered with two bouquets of flowers he bought on his way here. He walked towards where his parents were put for eternal rest 8 years ago. Just as he reached the edge, from where the river and the valleys were visible, he turned to his left and spotted the two identical graves. He went and kneeled down on his one knee while rested the flowers in front of both of his parent's graves.

"Mom, dad I am here to meet you like usual. I think both of you also hate me or at least be angry on me for what a bad excuse of a son I have been. Because of me only, several lives were destroyed…I know it. Just…I don't think if I will be live with the burden of all those lives on my shoulders. I want to say that I love you both but…but…I am not in the place to say that. Because of me only…both of you are there…6 ft under the ground…or maybe likely in the heaven, if it exists. I don't know that if you both even want to see my pathetic self anymore." A drop of rain fell on his tear streaked face " But I can't help it. I want you both back in my life so badly! I can't live like this! This is…this is all just so frustrating! Every night, every single night I get nightmares of that horrific killer! I can't…I can't…I just don't know what to do with myself anymore!" he yelled into the skies as the raining got even harder, soaking him to the bone. He just stayed like that some more before getting up and heading towards his aunt's home. He headed out of the grave yard and was going to close the gate again when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Gray" the pinkette's voice came. Just as Gray turned around to meet the eyes of his bestie, he was met by a sharp kick in his abdomen followed by an upper cut under his jaw. He was sent into the now closed gates of the grave yard. He opened his eyes to see that it indeed was Natsu who had kicked and punched him just now.

"Natsu?" he asked when he was raised by the collar of his shirt. He tried to free himself but his already beaten self wasn't that much helpful. Natsu just chuckled maniacally as he beat Gray down who was still too much in shock to return any of his own attacks.

"What do you think Gray? HUH!? Did you thought that I will be your friend, a pathetic loser like you deserve nothing but isolation! How does it feel to be beaten by your so-called best friend?! Pretty shocking right. Well you deserved it, looser." Natsu said as he threw the beaten figure of the raven on the ground after dealing him some serious damage. Gray just lay there, his tears of regret, betrayal, remorse, and self loathe mixing and camouflaging in the rain. Natsu kicked him once more in the gut and went off. He came and went like wind, just that wind dealt some serious damage to him physically and mentally. He just stayed there, his body too broken to even move. His blood was mixing in the water on the road and painting all of it red. After like 3 hours of not moving, Gray finally got up. Limping, he got to his home at last. It was 8 in the night when he rang the bell of his aunt's home. Now he hadn't even tried to hide his injuries like before because now they were more prominent than before, especially the pain. After 5 minutes, still there was no answer. he rang the bell once more before trying to check if the door was open or not. He turned the door knob and to his surprise, it opened up. It was really unusual. Normally Lyon or Ultear will make sure if the door was properly locked or not. But still, since what had happened earlier that day, it was understandable if the door was left unlocked.

"Lyon? Aunt? Meredy? Ultear?" he called out but no one answered. Suddenly strong metallic smell rushed into his nose, causing him to double over as his breakfast tried to do an encore. Sudden fear filled his being as the memories from that night rushed inside his mind. He went inside the living room and immediately dropped on his knees, his mouth hung wide open while tears sprung into his eyes. There in front of him, everything was red. All of his current family members were lying there, their bodies painted red.

"NO! LYON! WAKE UP! ANSWER ME! ULTEAR! MEREDY! WAKE UP! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SLEEPING! AUNT! WAKE UP! PLEASE I BEG YOU! WAKE UP!" Gray yelled, shaking everyone but nothing happened. Not even a slight twitch. Suddenly two strong hands pulled him off the bloody mess he was sitting in.

"Gray! Calm down PLEASE!" Loki yelled as he held a thrashing Gray locked up in his arms while the police officers checked around the dead bodies.

"All of them were shot down and stabbed by a poisoned blade, they were dead on the spot" one of the officers said while Loki just nodded his head, trying to keep his dam from breaking. But on the other hand, Gray was just the opposite of Loki. He was thrashing around wildly while the medics tried to work on his wounds. The officers were taking the bodies into custody while Gray still claimed that they were alive.

"NO GRAY! Try to understand it! You are making it all the more difficult for everyone! CALM DOWN!" Loki said in voice way too harsh. And he regretted it as soon as he saw the raven's hurt expression. "I am sorry Gray, I didn't wanted to hurt you. Just please believe that Aunt Ul and others are not in this world anymore. It will be a lot easier for you if you accept it. So please, for me" Loki pleaded as Gray just nodded.

"But Loki…who did…who did this?" he asked, all the images from that night flashing before his very eyes. The blood, the pale white faces of his parents, his mom's last words, the damned Deliora and every other freaking thing he didn't wanted to remember. Loki was just sitting beside him, his head hung low. Gray was sure he heard a series of choked and suppressed sobs from the blonde's side but ignored them as he knew that Loki was deliberately trying to hide the fact that he was, like Gray, horror stricken at what had just happened. It was way too sudden to believe.

"Loki…will everything be all right anymore?" Gray asked, his face and voice blank of anything as if he himself had died with the family and his upper shell was the only thing left and this was the thing Loki had been fearing.

"Don't be like that Gray, everything be alright. Just think positive-" Loki was stopped by a lifeless chuckle from Gray.

"Don't fool around Loki. Nothing will ever be alright for me. It has never been so why will it be now. I am just a fucking bad luck for everyone so I am warning you too, stay away from me. I don't want you to be infected by my curse too. Everyone was right, I am a freaking demon who does nothing but ruin the lives of everyone around me-" Gray was punched down on the ground by Loki. He just looked up at the blonde towering over him.

"Don't ever say anything like that Gray Fullbuster. I am warning you in advance. I am not leaving you in the middle of nowhere! And where the hell did you get the idea of being bad luck, huh!? We have been together since we were just shitting babies, never had anything happened to me because of you! So why will it happen now huh?!" Loki yelled, not able to hear all those things Gray was saying anymore.

"Loki…I…uh…I don't know what to do anymore! First my parents, then uncle Drake, then Natsu and now this! I just don't know if I will even be able to live anymore or not!" Gray said, standing up to face the blonde not minding the pain shooting up his body.

"Wait a sec!...did you just say Natsu? What happened with him Gray?" Loki asked as realization hit Gray. He had accidentally let it slide past his lips.

"Uhm…uh…nothing of your concern" he answered, refusing to face the blonde.

"Gray?!" Loki urged him but still no answer. He forced him to face him. " Gray, tell me right now" he asked in the business like tone which clearly indicated that he willn't take no for an answer.

"Uh…Natsubeatmeuptoday" he said quickly but still Loki was able to comprehend what he had said, just not able to believe it.

"Wait what?! Not like the usual fight you two have but in reality bully kind of beat up?" Loki asked as Gray just nodded numbly.

"It's not a big deal, in fact I am happy that he is away from me. Now he will be safe from any misfortune I bring" Gray said while facing the ground, his fists clenched tightly.

"Not a big deal?! Are you fucking kidding me?! It is a BIG deal! You just wait here, I will go and give him a good lesson!" Loki was just going to run off in search of the pinkette when a firm grip on his arm stopped him.

"There is no need for it! Don't act in the spur of the moment Loki. It will make it far worse than it already is" Gray said while loosening his grip on the blonde's arm. Loki just huffed before settling down on the couch with Gray following him.

"Gray, about the funeral you don't have to worry. I will help you. But what are we going to do about the expenses for your fo-" Gray raised his hand in front of Loki's face, effectively stopping him from speaking any further.

"Listen up Loki, don't be a mother hen, it doesn't suit you well. And about that, I have decided to return to my old house. I am pretty familiar with the people there and I bet I can get good part time jobs till my graduation. And also there willn't be people like Laxus or Gajeel there" "and like Natsu too" Loki added before Gray continued. "Yeah, so don't worry. I can manage" he completed when Loki looked at him.

"Sure?" he asked, his face showing clear signs of worry.

"100 percent" Gray answered, a confident smirk on his face but his eyes were still like before, blank. Loki returned the smirk before standing up and stretching.

"I will be back in half an hour, will you be fine till then?" Loki asked as Gray just scoffed.

"What do you take off me as, a five year old brat? I can guarantee I am not one so stop being my babysitter" he said as Loki just ignored the comment and went towards his place. Just as Gray closed the door, the tears he had been holding up broke out. He slid onto the floor while weeping like crazy. It was 15 minutes after that he was able to contain himself. He stood up, not facing the blood covered room and rushed upstairs. He took out some of his bags and started filling them with his stuff. After 10 minutes, most of his stuff was in the several bags. He then booked his flight ticket before resuming his packing. He had already called up Loki and told him not to come because he wanted some time alone. After the packing was done, he took out Lyon's car and loaded his stuff in the back. He ignited the engine and went out of the drive way. He dialed Loki's number before taking off.

"Hey Loki, come at the airport and take Ur's car from there" he said before Loki was even able to say anything. He disconnected the call and drove at full speed. In roughly an hour, the plane took off towards Isvan.

TBC

**How was it? Pretty lame, right. Well I wasn't having any inspiration to write for my already on-going fics so I just typed this one…I have been deciding on writing this one since like 2 or 3 months back. A big thanx to AsDarknessSpreads for the idea!**

**Please review and please excuse the typos and grammar.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
